Mobile electronic devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers, and the like are in wide use around the world. A user grips such a device in his hand or hands to use it and uses his fingers to use various applications of the device. However, while using the device, the user may accidentally drop the device thereby causing damage to the device. In addition, use of mobile electronic devices may cause hand, limb and back problems due to the physical stress of holding the electronic device for an extended period of time.
Users of the mobile electronic devices use cases to protect their devices and manufacturers have produced different types of cases to help the users keep their mobile devices safe. However, most of these cases do not allow a user to prop up the mobile device for hands-free viewing at a comfortable angle. Even if such function is allowed, the propping up structure is often complicated and inconvenient.
This application claims priority to U.S. provisional patent application No. 62/460,801, filed on Feb. 18, 2017. This application is a continuation-in-part of and claims priority to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/626,670 (the “'670 application”), filed Feb. 19, 2015, which claims priority to U.S. provisional patent application No. 62/063,292, filed Oct. 13, 2014, all three of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The '670 application discloses a case, having a standing leg, which has the advantages that the standing leg or kickstand can be conveniently replaced and that the standing leg or kickstand becomes tightly pivoted with the soft protective cover and the hard protective frame once the electronic device is installed in the case.
However, the case of the '670 application has been found to have the downsides that the standing leg is easily dislodged and the pivoting end protrusions of the standing leg are subject to damage or breakage. The present invention is directed to overcome such downsides.
Therefore, to solve the above problems, there is a need for a case having an easy-to-use standing leg for an electronic device constructed as a simple and durable structure. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.